El Sabor más Rico
by Kv-chan
Summary: ¿Quién se comió el Helado de Chocolate de Midorikawa? Sí éste descubre quién fue. ¿Qué recibirá a cambio?


Hola; estamos con mi segundo Fic *-* Antes de dar el segundo paso, quiero decir: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL FIC DE PERDERTE DE NUEVO! (Nota: Sí, es para darle promoción (?) :$) No saben cuanto me emocioné. Realmente me alegraron el día. Fue como me dijeran: Hija, Tienes permiso de comer helado *w* (No me dejan comer helado a diario porque soy propensa a la diabetes -.-) Así que por ende, éste Fic va dedicado a los seis autores de esos seis reviews :3 y a mi Madre adoptiva *-* Géne Düren (TeadoroMadre*-*).

Ya todos sabemos las aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos _o Diálogos obvios" (Etc. ¿De acuerdo? xd)

(Acotaciones o:)

En fin.

#Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (por el bien de Uds.), Le pertenece a Level-5 (?), Sino, me dejarían comer helados, además de que todos los sabores fuesen míos (Esto… Mido-chan. Para ti, no hay).

Sin más que decir el fic. (:

* * *

**El Sabor más Rico.**

**(Ryuuji Midorikawa & Hiroto Kiyama)**

Era un día muy soleado. Era sábado. Estaba un feliz Midorikawa caminando por los pasillos del instituto, pero no estaba alegre por que no tenía clases o porque todo el día fuese a entrenar. Sino que iba a la cocina con la intención de buscar su postre favorito: Helado (:3).

-¿Cuál de ellos me como?…- Se preguntaba así mismo –Quizás el de fresa, o… ¡Oh sí! Porque no uno de vainilla, ese es delicio… ¿O qué tal? Uno de chicle… ¡No! Mejor uno de Chocolate ¡Su sabor es incomparable!- Se encontraba en un debate casi mental, en el cual, si alguien lo hubiese visto, hubiera pensado: "¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?" y cosas así –Entonces está decidido- Se dijo sonriente –¡Me comeré uno de Chocolate!

Y así fue como emprendió una carrera hacía la cocina.

-Hola Midorika…- Saludo a medias, el capitán del equipo quien venía acompañado de Kido. ¿A medias? Sí, porque cuando se trataba de Helados Midorikawa era capaz de ganarle a Kazemaru un maratón de mil quinientos metros, con tal de comerse uno –¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa?

-¡Helado!- Escucharon decir al peli-verde a lo lejos, lo cual por acto de reflejo Endo, cayó al piso de cabeza.

-Já. Cuando se trata de helados Midorikawa, es más rápido que Flash- Hablo el estratega con una gotita en su sien.

Bueno, volviendo a Midorikawa; este cuando llego a la cocina, voló hacia el congelador, el cual al abrirlo se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡NO!- Se escucho un sonoro grito, por todo el instituto, en su interior y en su exterior, haciendo que las aves que se encontraban alrededor del instituto volaran asustadas. Ese grito pertenecía a Midorikawa quien casi desgasta sus cuerdas vocales –Imposible- Decía en un murmuro con cascaditas que salían de sus ojos.

En eso TODOS, (cuando se dice todos, es TODOS. Sin excepciones) los chicos del club de soccer, pegaron la carrera preocupados por el grito de su amigo.

-¡Midorikawa ¿Qué suce…- Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente un jadeante y desconcertado Fubuki, por lo que veía –¿Midorikawa?- Preguntó de nuevo con una gotita en su sien, al igual que el resto.

El nombrado se encontraba en el comedor, en una esquinita en cuclillas con un aura depresiva, haciendo circulitos en el suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez "No está. Imposible. No está"

-¡¿Midorikawa que sucede?- Pregunto preocupadísimo Kazemaru, el depresivo, ignoro el comentario del otro -¡Midorikawa!

-¡No está! ¡N-O E-S-T-A! ¡¿QUIEREN QUE SE LO DELETREE NUEVAMENTE A VER SI ME ENTIENDEN?- Grito el peli-verde, asustando a los presentes, haciendo que pegaran un salto.

-E-Entendemos perfectamente- Tartamudeo Kazemaru, para luego carraspear su garganta –Pero…- Dudó –¿Q-Qué no está?

-¿Qué?- Se desconcertó Ryuuji, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba preguntar así como así?

Al ver el desconcierto del chico, los demás se arrinconaron con temor.

-¡ALGUIEN SE COMIO MI HELADO DE CHOCOLATE!- Grito enojado con cascaditas en sus ojos volviendo a la posición en la que anteriormente se encontraba. Al escuchar eso los jugadores se cayeron de espaldas.

-Con que era eso- Comento Kabeyama en el suelo adolorido e indignado, al igual que los demás.

-¡MIDORIKAWA, HAY MÁS HELADOS EN EL REFRIGERADOR ¿Y TE AMARGAS POR UNO DE CHOCOLATE?- Regañaron al deprimido peli-verde. Para luego arrepentirse, al verlo sonreír con malicia.

-¿Quién fue?- Dijo con una cara psicópata.

-¿Q-Quién f-fue q-que?- Pregunto temeroso el surfista.

-¡¿Quién fue el BAKA que se comió MI helado de chocolate?- Exclamo, haciendo que, nuevamente, se exaltaran.

Todos se miraban nerviosos entre sí, sabían quién era el culpable, pero no se atrevían a delatarlo, después de todo "Todos para uno y uno para todos". Midorikawa al no recibir respuesta, se desespero y se fue al interior de la cocina. Los chicos escucharon un cajón abrirse y luego cerrarse, para que luego el peli-largo regresara al comedor con una mano en la espalda y una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí no me dicen quien fue, se las verán conmigo- Sonrió psicópatamente, mostrando el objeto que tenía en su espalda, lo que resulto ser, un afiladísimo cuchillo.

-¡Fue Hiroto!- Delataron, en unísono, al peli-rojo, para que todos, excepto el nombrado, salieran corriendo dejando ver tan solo… polvo. _"Siempre funciona amenazarlos con un cuchillo" _pensó Midorikawa maliciosamente, dejándolo en la mesa más cercana, acercándose a Hiroto sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¡Gracias, y así se hacen llamar mis amigos!- Les grito el peli-rojo, con sarcasmo incluido (Obvio Microbio) –Idiotas abandona amigos- Bufo con sus ojos cerrados y con una pequeña molestia notable, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Con que fuiste tú…- Escucho una sombría voz en su oído, lo que hizo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío.

-Mi-Midorikawa- Rió nervioso, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente al nombrado. Sonrojado, notando la cercanía de sus rostros, ya que el peli-verde inconscientemente se acercaba poco a poco –Puedo explicarlo veras…- Caminaba hacia atrás, moviendo sus manos alternadamente –Es que… ¿Uh?- Sintió como era acorralado contra una pared.

-¿Cómo piensas compensarme?- Midorikawa estaba tan concentrado en su psicopatía, que no se dio cuenta que sus rostros, mejor dicho sus labios, estaban peligrosamente cerca de los de él.

-Es ahora o nunca- Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y tomando los hombros de Midorikawa.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró saliendo de su trance psicópata al darse cuenta que ahora el acorralado era él, pero lo que le sorprendió fue cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo en su cintura, además de que, estaba aprisionado a la pared con el cuerpo de Hiroto, lo cual hizo que se le subiera los colores a la cara, tanto ¡Que el cabello de Kiyama se veía azul comparado con el rostro de Ryuuji! -¿Hiroto que plan…- Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Hiroto… ¿Qué?, ¡Hiroto le estaba besando! ¡Imposible!

Debía admitirlo siempre le había gustado Hiroto, aunque fuese un amor prohibido (Todos sabemos el porqué), el siempre había tenido un fuerte sentimiento hacía él "Más que amistad" como todos decimos.

En eso Ryuuji rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peli-rojo. Al principio, cuando los labios de Kiyama se posaron en los de él, no eran correspondidos, hasta que se dejo llevar. Así duraron unos minutos, entre cortos besos (y uno largo al final), les hizo falta del oxígeno, para luego tan solo hundirse en los ojos del contrario por unos segundos, con la respiración un poco jadeante y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con la misma posición que habían adoptado al inicio (es decir, sin separar sus cuerpos).

-¿P-Por qué?- Pregunto en un suspiro bajo. Hiroto tan solo alzo una ceja confundido -Q-Quiero decir- Carraspeo la garganta -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no te gusto?- Respondió con otra pregunta divertido.

-No, digo ¡Sí!, pero…- Desvió la mirada, nervioso y más sonrojado. Se veía totalmente apetecible, había que admitirlo, Hiroto rió mentalmente.

-Esa era tu compensación…- Levantó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Por lo que pudo divisar la muy pequeña sonrisa de su amado –Mejor que los helados… ¿No crees?

Midorikawa asintió ruborizado mientras que lo veía –Es el sabor más sabroso que eh probado.

Esta vez el sonrojado era Hiroto, por lo que Midorikawa empezó a reír.

**FIN**

* * *

Me encanto esté fic *o* Imaginarme a Mido-chan muriendose (Literalmente) por un helado me da mucha risa xd -#LOL Se cae de la silla por reír tanto-.

¿Más Reviews?

Sí hay errores ortográficos. Haganmelo saber-.- Mi prima me tiene azote con los errores.

Sayo :3


End file.
